Bitter sweet of love REPOST
by angelicKYUMIN
Summary: manis pahitnya kisah cinta cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya. fail sumarry-.- KyuMin GS(for all uke) enjoy:) chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ)

Disclaimer: All membe SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

Aku memejamkan mata ku mendengarkan suara yang selalu berhasil membuat hati ku tenang dan selalu berhasil membuat ku terhanyut ke dalam nada-nada yang terucap indah dari bibir nya…ahhhh..jangan lupakan wajah tampan dengan mata yang mampu menusuk jantung ku setiap mata itu menatapku

"yaa lee sungmin kenapa malah bengong,suara ku jelek ya.. ahh~ sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat ya.. haha"

Kata-katanya itu membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. aku benar-benar terpesona , aku benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesonamu yesung-ah…

"ahhh.. aniiii oppa, ah mianhae aku melamunkah?" jawab ku sambil menggelengkan kepala ku keras.. "hahaha..kau lucu Minnie.. ia kau melamun.. aku sudah menyelesaikan lagu ku 5 menit yang lalu tapi masih terpaku disitu.. huuuftt"

"heheh.. tentu Saja karna aku terpesona karna suara mu itu yesung oppa" jawabku jujur

"jinja? Wahh aku jadi malu. hehe, emmm.. bagaimana kau mau masuk club music kami?kalau kau mau sekarang kau akan ku kenalkan dengan member yang lain"

"apakah aku bias masuk oppa? aku benar-benar tidak berbakat oppa"

"tidak berbakat apa? Saat ku melihat mu bernyanyi dengan gitar mu itu aku sangat tahu kalau kau itu berbakatt dalam bidang music.. ayolah Minnie mau yah "

Aissshh oppa mana mungkin aku menolaknya..masuk kedalam club music mu itu berati aku akan bisa sering-sering melihat mu tapi… aku takut aku semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonam mu dan sepertinya kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik kecilmu.

"isshhh kenapa bengong lagi, baiklah diam berati setuju. besok aku akan mengajak mu kesana ya selesai kau kuliah,arra?" katanya sambil mengacak poni ku

"tapi oppa.. tapi aku takut.."

"yaa! Tidak ada penolakan lagi. kajja kita pulang" dia pun menggengam tanganku keluar ruangan music menuju tempat parkir

"Deg. Deg.. Deg.." jantungku benar-benar tidak bias ku kendalikan disaat bersamanya..apalagi dia sedang memegang tangan ku erat.. hangat. .sangat hangat dan sangat nyaman..

"Minnie kau mau langsung pulang kan,kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat"

"ahhh i-iya oppa.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.." aku memang tidak apa-apa tapi hatiku benar-benar tidak baik.

"baiklah ayo kita pulang.. lets go..!"

Dia memang kadang mengantarku pulang jika tidak ada kegiatan musiknya ..dia sangat baik padahal kami baru berkenalan 2 bulan yang lalu…

#flashback on

"aishh aku benar-benar tidak punya teman sama sekali di sekolah ini..aku benci umma dan appa.." aku menggerutu terus menerus semenjak aku masuk gerbang sana..bagaimana tidak? aku yang baru pindah dari seoul dan belum punya teman sama sekali harus masuk sekolah yang sama sekali juga aku tidak mengenal setiap orang yang ada disini..

"braaakkk"

"awwwwwww… yaaa! Sakit tau .. aishhh punya mata tidak sih?

"mianhae.. aku yang salah "aku segera meminta maaf dan memunguti barang-barang ku dan orang yang ku tabrak ini, aku memang jalan sambil menunduk tadi.. sehingga menabraknya

"aishhh tidak usah .. jangan sentuh barang-barangku"kata orang itu sambil menepis tanganku

"yaa! Sopan lah sedikit pada wanita bocah!" kata sesosok namja yang baru saja datang. namja yang ku tabrak itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh lalu peri dengan tergesa

"yaa! Bocah setan kenapa kau lari lagi. kau harus minum obat mu dulu !" teriak namja itu

"hhhahh dasar pabbo namja.. ehhh kau ..?perkenalkan yesung imnida" namja itu pun tersenyum hangat pada ku "DEG.. DEG.. DEG" haaa… jantung ku berdegub kencang sekarang.. senyuman itu.. benar membuat ku meleleh karna pesonanya.. dengan ragu-ragu aku membalas menjabat tangannya..

"sungmin.. lee sungmin imnida" jawabku dan memberanikan diri menatapnya..benar-benar indah.. wajahnya,hidungnya,bibirnya terlihat sangat sempurna. bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu indah. apa yang sebenarnya yang ku pikirkan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya..

Dia terliahat tertunduk tersipu.. ehh tersipu?salah akulah yang tersipu.

YESUNG PROV

"hhhahh dasar pabbo namja.. ehhh kau ..?perkenalkan yesung imnida" kataku pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya menabrak bocah setan yang dari tadi ku kejar itu..

"sungmin.. lee sungmin imnida" dia menjabat tangan ku, ahh pipinya merona tunggu dulu kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat manis.. mata bulat indahnya itu seperti sihir saat menatapku.. hidungnya dan bibir plum pink itu.. ahhh gadis yang sangat manis "DEG .. DEG ..DEG" haii ada apa dengan jantungku kenapa berdebar begini.. kenapa?aku kan baru saja mengenalnya. akupun segera merundukan kepalaku, aku benar-benar malu kalau wajahku memerah saat ini.

"ma-maaf"

Reflek aku segera melepaskan jabatan tangan ku.. sepertinya aku terlalu lama menjabatnya..

"ehhh.. mian.. aku.." jawab ku gugup, aisss yesung pabbo.. ada apa dengan mu?

"tidak apa-apa.. yesung-ssi.." jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu

YESUNG PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

"ahhh .. jangan memanggilku seperti itu.. panggil aku yesung oppa saja, oia kau siswi baru eohh,?kau terlihat asing"

"ne oppa aku siswi baru, yesung oppa sunbae ku kah?"

"iya.. sungmin aku sudah kelas 3 disini, kau berapa?"

"aku kelas 2-A oppa.. oppa sendiri?"

"ahh 2-A? Seharusnya kau kenal dengan orang yang menabrakmu tadi itu,dia sekelas dengan mu, dia sepupu ku.. aku 3-A sungmin.."

"aku belum mengenal siapa-siapa disini oppa.. oia panggil ku Minnie saja ya oppa itu juga kalu kau mau hehe.."

"jinja? wahhh kalau begitu akan menjadi tour gate plus body guard mu, di sapphire blue ini anak manis seperti mu pasti banyak yang akan menggangu, minnie? sangat manis.. baiklah kajja Minnie aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?"

Kami pun berkeliling Sekolah setelah itu.. mengenalnya beberapa jam saja sudah seperti mengenalnya sudah beberapa tahun.. dia sangat baik… baik sekali dan semenjak itu pula aku telah terjatuh dalam pesonanya..

FLASHBACK OFF

NORMAL PROV

"Minnie kita sudah sampai kau mau turun tidak? Ucap yesung ang sedari tadi yang melihat sungmin hanya diam saja

"ehhh.. iya oppa aku turun"

"srrrett" yesung menarik tangan sungmin yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobil

"min kau yakin baik-baik saja" yesungpun menempelkan tangannya di kening sungmin

"a-aku baik-baik saja oppa, aku hanya kebanyakan ulangan tadi.. hehe"

"jinja? Ya sudah kau harus istirahat ya.."

"Chuuu~" yesungpun mengecup kening sungmin..

"jangan banyak melamun nanti kura-kura ku mati.. hehehe" kekeh yesung lalu mengacak poni sungmin

"aishh yang ada itu ayam . huuh.. yasudah aku turun oppa, oppa hati-hati ya"

"oke minnie chagi.. oppa pergi dulu"

"ne sungie chagi.. pay .. pay"

Setelah mobil itu melaju.. entah kenapa sepasang manusia itu.. bersemu merah atas ucapan mereka masing-masing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"minnie.. palli duduk !" ucap yeoja manis setengah berteriak saat sungmin baru membuka pintu kelas

"ada apa hyukie.. aku baru saja masuk kau sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu" sungminpun segera duduk di sebelah hyukie

"Minnie apakah benar kau akan masuk club music kami? kenapa tidak dari dulu sih aku kan sudah mengajak mu sejak lama"

"aku masih belum tahu hyukie.. aku merasa kalian sangat berbakat jadii…"

"BRRAKKK" tiba-tiba seorang namja menabrak meja tepat disebelah hyukie dan sungmin mengobrol

"kau tidak apa-apa?" sungmin pun segera menolongnya berdiri

"aishhh jangan sentuh aku.. aku bisa sendiri" ditepisnya tangan sungmin dan berusaha berjalan keluar ruangan walaupun langkahnya terlihat sangat gontai

"ada apa sih dengan orang itu?" sungmin merasa sedikit aneh sekaligus iba menatap namja itu

"aisss bocah itu.. tunggu sebentar Minnie aku harus menghubungi namja chinguku" hyukie pun segera mendial hpnya lalu pergi dari ruang kelasnya itu

"yaa! Hyukie sebenarnya kenapa" teriak sungmin memanggil hyukie yang keburu menghilang dari balik pintu

NORMAL PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

"hufftt.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu..? dia anak club music juga kan ?dan dia sepupunya yesung yang ku tabrak dulu" ujar ku pelan dia memang sepupu nya yesung oppa.. tapi kenapa sikap mereka sangat jauh berbeda sekali selama dua bulan ini yang ku tahu dia adalah sosok yang sangat dingin aku hanya melihatnya hanya bebicara dengan donghae ya..namja chingunya sahabat ku hyukie itu.. dia juga jarang masuk kelas entah membolos atau apa..? selama sebulan ini yang ku tahu hanya dia bernama cho kyuhyun dan dia adalah sepupunya yesung oppa.. yasudahlah tidak usah kupikirkan namja aneh itu..

"Minnie… kajja..! kita ke club sekarang member yang lainnya menunggu kita" yesung oppa pun segera menyambar tangan ku sesaat aku baru keluar dari kelasku

"t-tapi aku takuttt" aku berusaha menahan tarikan dari yesung oppa"

"aishhhh tunggu apa lagi si Minnie" ucap hyukie yang membantu mendorongku dan itupun diikuti oleh namjachingunya si donghae

"ne Minnie pasti lebih seru bila ada kau" kali ini donghae yang berusaha merayuku akhirnya aku pun pasrah setelah ketiga manusia itu menarikku paksa..

"nahhh kita sudah sampai.. ayo masuk" yesung oppa, hyukie dan donghae memasuki ruangan tersebut.. sebenarnya aku sudah tidak asing lagi bila masuk ruangan ini karna yesung oppa sering mengajaku kesini untuk memperdengarkan lagu-lagu yang baru dia ciptakan tapi itu hanya ada aku dan yesung oppa, aku benar-benar takut member yang lainnya tidak menerimaku.. karna kalian tahu club music ini sangat lah popular dikalangan sapphire blue ini, mereka selalu memenangkan penghargaan dari kontes-kontes music,dance maupun drama sekalipun.. mereka bisa dibilang pahlawan sekolah sapphire blue di bidang seni, aku takut kalau yang lain tidak akan suka keberadaan ku disini..

"yaa! Kenapa diam didepan pintu.. kajja masuk !" yesung oppa pun segera menarikku kedalam.. aku hanya bisa membuntutinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah ku dibelakang tubuhnya.

"oke memberdeul semuanya.. ini orang yang selalu ku bicarakan, inilah member baru kita.. tttaadaaa!" yesung oppa pung menggeser tubuhnya dan otomatis aku pun langsung berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sedang diajak bicara yesung oppa bicara tadi..

"pe-perkenalkan.. lee sungmin i-imnida" aku mencoba memperkenalkan diriku ke orang-orang yang ada dihadapan ku, aku terus saja menundukan mukaku..

"gyyyyaa imut sekali gadis ini" terlihat seorang yeoja manis nan cantik mendekati ku dan memelukku

"aishhh sepertinya aku akan kalah imut" kata yeoja yang terlihat paling cantik namun agak sedikit terlihat galak mencubit pipiku..

"baiklah sungmin.. aku akan memperkenalkan member yang lain pada mu yah, aku adalah leader disini nama ku leeteuk aku biasa dipanggil umma disni.. hehe dan ini appanya kangin,lalu ini heechul,hangeng,shindong,zhoumi,siwon,kibum dan ituu.. hai sini.. ahh yasudahalh itu yang duduk dipojok sana kyuhyun magnae kami dan pasti kau sudah mengenal 3 orang itu "

"tentu.. aku benar-benar berterimakasih kalian telah menerimaku aku benar-benar terharu, mohon bantuannya" aku pun menunduk memberi hormat kepada teman-teman baruku yang ternyata sangatlah baik, pikiran bodoh ku selama ini tidak terbukti sama sekali

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"ahhhhhhhhh.. senangnya, kenapa aku tidak bergabung semenjak yesung oppa ,hyukie dan donghae mengajaku"

aku sedang berada di balkon kamarku sekarang, mengingat kejadian tadi membuat ku untuk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.. tadi setelah perkenalan kami tidak melakukan latihan apa-apa kami hanya mengobrol dan makan-makan. mereka semua orang yang ramah dan mudah sekali bergaul, sehingga aku benar sudah merasa dekat dengan mereka sekarang aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman sekarang setidaknya bukan hanya yesung oppa,hyukie dan donghae saja.. tapi ternyata hampir dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan, seperti pasangan KangTeuk ,HanChul,ZhouRySiBum tapi kibum sudah pindah sekolah negri sejak setahun yang lalu dan tentunya si HaeHyuk..shindong oppa juga sudah punya pacar tapi pacarnya ada di sekolah lain. .jadi hanya aku,yesung oppa, dan kyuhyun yang masih single disana.. oia mengenai kyuhyun dia hanya diam saja tadi kami sedang asik mengobrol tapi dia malah sibuk dengan psp nya. memang namja yang aneh..

"ehhh itu bukannya" aku pun tersentak kentika melihat sesosok namja yang ku kenal tengah berada di sebrang balkon kira-kira hanya beda dua rumah dari rumahku. tapi namja itu segera masuk kedalam..

"ahhh mungkin aku salah orang, mungkin aku teralalu senang.. hehe"

SUNGMIN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"ehhh itu bukannya" sungmin pun menujuk ke seorang namja yang mengalihkan pandangannya

"siapa orang itu menunjuk-nujuk diriku?anehh" orang yang ditunjuk itupun merasa risih dan segera masuk kekamarnya dan menutup jendela balkon dengan kasar

"ehhh tapi bukankah dia yeoja yang tadi sangat berisik itu kah?ahhh sudahlah teralalu lama dekat dengannya sepertinya aku terserang virus" namja itu pun segera melemparkan dirinya kekasur empuknya dan segera berlayar ke pulau mimpi

"ahhh mungkin aku salah orang, mungkin aku teralalu senang.. hehe"

Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil handphone pink dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepada teman-teman barunya yang dia sudah masukan kedalam kontak list bernamakan 'SUPER JUNIOR' dan tak lama dia pun mendapatkan banyak balasan dari teman-temannya itu.. yeoja manis nan imut itu pun tersenyum lalu dia menyusul namja disebrang sana .. berlayar ke pulau mimpi..

**TBC**

INI REPOST dari acc ku yang sudah berlumut.. dan ini adalah acc ke 3 ku dif fn ini..

Huhuhu

Salahkan saja otak nenek ku ini,,

Ini buat yang minta repostan ku

Terharu loh karna masih ada yang mau baca:')

Review ya.. fufufu~


	2. Chapter 2

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

Terlihat wajah menyeramkan terpancar dari seorang yeoja yang terkenal sebagai guru matematika paling killer seantero sapphire blue ini yang sedang membagikan hasil ulangan lusa kemarin yang mebuat sebagian anak-anak dikelas itu menjadi pucat pasih dan tak terkecuali yeoja imut yang sedari tadi komat-kamit membaca doa-doa

"aishhh ottokhae? Ya tuhan pasti hasilnya buruk lagi.. yaa! apa saja akan kulakukan dengan baik kecuali dengan angka-angka sialan itu" rutuk sungmin dalam hati

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil kim songsenim memasang senyumnya yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat itu

"chukkae cho kyuhyun-ssi nilai mu sempurna lagi.." puji kim songsenim dan memberikan secarik kertas dengan angka sempurna yang tertera pada kolom nilai

"ne songsenim" jawab kyuhun singkat dan tanpa ekspresi dan kembali ketempat duduknya begitu saja

"aishhhh apa-apaan tampang nya itu, kenapa biasa saja?kalau aku yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna berturut-turut itu apalagi mendapatkan pujian dari dosen mematikan itu aku sudah pasti bersorak sambil berlari-lari keliling lapangan plus kayang" (okesipp sungmin lhebeee XD)

"Lee Sungmin" panggil kim songsenim dengan penekanan yang amat sangat.

"n-ne songsenim" sungminpun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menghampiri dosen itu dengan langkah beratnya.

"sungmin-ssi apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran ku?"

"a-ani songsenim.. tentu aku memperhatikan pelajaran songsenim dengan baik bahkan…"

"kalau begitu, kenapa nilai-nilaimu sama sekali tida mengalami peningkatan sungmin-ssi?lihat ini.." dosen killer itu pun memberikan sungmin kertas dengan nilai 20 tercetak besar dengan warna merah yang seperti menyalah-nyalah itu dihadapan sungmin.-_-

"mi-mianhae songsenim, tapi aku benar sudah bersungguh-sungguh" jawab sungmin seraya menundukan wajahnya, sungmin sangat malu di tegur seperti ini didepan kelas karna sungmin memang bukanlah anak yang bodoh dia adalah anak yang pintar dikelasnya apapun pelajaranya dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik ya.. memang terkecuali untuk pelajaran yang satu ini.. dia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh angka-angka itu, malah akhir-akhir ini dia sudah ikut les kesana-sini namun hasilnya tetap saja sama.

"sungmin-ssi aku punya solusi untukmu.. cho kyuhyun bisa kau kemari"

"akuu?" orang yang dipanggil itupun agak terkejut dan bingung karna harus terlibat dengan urusan ini, namun dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya dia pun menghampiri sungmin dan gurunya itu dan kembali memasang wajah super datarnya itu.

"cho kyuhyun kau adalah murid ku yang paling bisa ku andalkan.. semantara ini jadilah guru private sungmin dia sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

"mwooooooooooooo?" sontak kyuhyun dan sungminpun terkejut mendengar titah dari kim songsenim

"shireo ! aku tidak mau songsenim.. menyusahkan saja" tolak kyuhyun mentah-mentah

"ne songsenim.. a-aku bisa mencari guru private ku sendiri" bantah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"yaa! Sungmin-ssi memangnya aku tidak tahu kau sudah sering ketempat les-les itu kan namun hasilnya sama saja.. kyuhun sangat lah pintar kau pasti mudah mengerti dengan penjelsannya"

"t-tapi songsenim.."sungmin kembali menolak.. kyuhyun sang calon guru private sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya.. dia sudah sangat tahu tabiat guru itu karna kalau memang maunya ya harus dituruti. itulah yang ada dalam pikiran cho kyuhyun

"pokonya tidak ada tapi-tapian kalian kan bertetanggaan kenapa susah sekali sih belajar bersama saja?

"mwooooooooo?"kyuhyun dan sungminpun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya mendengar perkataan dosennya itu

"yyya! Kalian ingin membuat ku tuli, berteriak-teriak begitu ! aishh jangan-jangan kalian tidak tahu kalau kalian bertetangga?"

"ma-mana mungkin" sungmin semakin pusing karna kim songsenim.. bertetangga ? bagai mana mungkin?walaupun aku baru saja pindah 4 bulan yang lalu, tapi..

"ahh jangan-jangan yang semalam itu benar dia" batin sungmin.. yang menatap bingung kearah kyuhyun yang sedang menatap sungmin bingung juga.

"kenapa kalian bertatapan aneh begitu? Kalian tidak percaya kalau kalian bertetangga?ini lihat !" kim songsenimpun menunjukan buku identitas siswa-siswinya dan menunjukan alamat rumah kyuhyun dan sungmin dan ternyata benar rumah mereka hanya beda beberapa block saja.

"nah sudah tahu kan.. sekarang tidak ada penolakan lagi. kau cho kyuhyun akan menjadi guru private lee sungmin mulai hari ini sampai semester nanti, kalau nilai lee sungmin masih sama saja kau yang akan menerima hukumannya kyuhyun"

"yyaa! Mana bisa begitu" tolak kyuhun

"aishhh pokonya tidak ada penolakan lagi.. kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing aku masih harus mengajar lagi"

Dan perundingan dingin itu diakhiri dengan helaan yang sangat berat dari cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin disertai smirk penuh kemenangan dari sang songsenim…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"minnie chagi kenapa lemas begitu..? ayoo semangat .. hari ini hari pertama mu latihan,waeyo?kau sakit?" ujar yesung yang sedari tadi melihat Minnie nya hanya diam saja tak bersemangat.

"ani sungie oppa hanya sajaa….." sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi dan membuat persaannya menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"hanya sajaa?" yesung mengulang pernyataan sungmin yang menggantung tadi..

"huftt.. oppa apa kau tahu kim songsenim guru matematika yang sangat terkenal galaknyanya se-sapihire blue ini?"

"ne.. tentu saja aku kenal , wae?" yesungpun menjawabnya dengan sedikit terkekeh

"dia menyuruh sepupu mu, si kyuhyun menjadi guru private matematiku oppa.. aku sangat tidak enak dengannya oppa apalagi kalau aku gagal dia juga akan memndapatakan hukumannya"

"jinja? Tapi bagus donk.. walaupun sepupu ku begitu orangnya dia anak yang sangat pintar"

"aku tahu oppa dia memang sangat pintar, aku tidak enak saja dengannya aku benar-benar akan merepotkannya nanti.. sepupu mu kan sangat dingin dan sepertinya membenciku"

"mininie dia tidak membencimu.. dia memang seperti itu orangnya. jangankan kepada mu kepada ku saja seperti itu"

"nahhh itu yang membuat ku bingung oppa"

"bingung kenapa?"

"kenapa dia tidak menolak dosen aneh itu ,walaupun dia awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya dia mengalah begitu saja.. walaupun aku tidak menenal kyuhun tapi aku tahu dia pasti anak yang keras kepala"

"haha.. kau mau tahu rahasianya chagi" kekeh yesung lagi..

"rahasia? Ne oppa beritahu aku"

"kalau begitu kau harus semangat dan ceria lagi, ini hari pertama mu latihan bersama kami"

"tentu saja aku semangat oppa, lihat ini.." sungminpun berloncat-loncat dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"hehehe.. mininie kau memang lucu sekali" yesung pun mencubit pipi sungmin gemas.

"Baiklah.. akan ku beri tahu kenapa kyuhyun terlihat mau saja disruh dengan guru aneh itu.. karena.. karena dia adalah kakak ku.. sepupunya kyuhyun juga mungkin dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kakakku yang keras kepalanya benar-benar stadium akut itu. hehe"

"mwoooo? Kakak? " sungmin pun terlihat membulatkan matanya menandakan sangat terkejutnya ia..

"hahaha.. minie jangan berekspresi seperti itu kau benar-benar menggemaskan sekali" yesungpun mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik sungmin lagi.

"tapi oppa dia benar kakakmu..? mianhae tadi aku sudah mengatainya aneh dan.."

"gwenchana chagi.. dia memang aneh ko hehe. sudah kajja kita ketempat latihan dan taklukan mereka dengan suaramu itu" yesungpun merangkul sungmin dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat latihan mereka

"aisssh oppa.. kan aku sudah bilang aku sama-sekali tidak berbakat"

"sudah jangan merendah begitu, kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik, arrachi?

"arra.. gomawo oppa kau selalu mendukungku"

NORMAL PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

Kami pun sudah sampai didepan ruang latihan..

"Minnie cepat kemari, karna kata yesung kau pandai bermain gitar aku sudah menyiapkan ini" terlihat sang leader yang memaksaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma seperti anak-anak yang lain disini memegang gitar berwarna coklat

"ne eonni gomawo"

"ne .. mininie. kajja mainkan appa ingin mendengarkannya" tambah appa dari anak-anak yang sudah duduk dihadapanku dan sekaligus appa baru ku a.k.a kangin oppa.. aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku .. dan mulai memetik senar-senar ini..

Chomeneke gudeu nun bitchi

Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo

Haelmagu michoro nareul..

Pabboraman daeuoso

Ojeneun ,toraneun geudarul

Ijyeh motaneun

Naega miwocoh

Hajiman..ijyeh gedarayo

Geudemaneh nayoseu..

Dashi torraomn geudae wihae..

Nae modinggoteuri taeyo..

Uri daereul yongwonhiiii

Hyeochichi haneuriiiii

Na..utchi geudaehae maneul

Saranghae gidameunhae…

Ojenueun,toraneun gudae wihae..

Nae modinggoteuri taeyo

Uri daerul yongwonhi

Haeyochichi haneuriiiiiii

Na utchi geudae maneul

Saranghae gidameunhae

Saranghae gidameunhae…..

Jreeng…

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan-lahan ketika mendengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang dihadapan ku..

"daebak !" ucap mereka bergantian.. aku pun memandang mereka haru secara bergantian. .dan heyy apa itu? Bahkan kyuhyun bertepuk tangan untuk ku.. ku pikir dia tambah membenci ku gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"wahhh kita memiliki satu lagi orang yang berbakat dalam club ini" ucap seorang namja tampan berlesung pipit yang ku kenal dengan bernama choi siwon sambil merangkulku

"yaa !jangan rangkul-rangkul .. nanti akan aku adukan denganyang diamerika sana sih"ujar yesung oppa sambil menarik lengan siwon dari pundakku.. memang kekasih siwon ini kim kibum pindah dari sekolah ke amerika semester ini.

"aishhh.. aku hanya ingin memeluk adik baru ku yang imut ini saja"

"sudah-sudah. emm.. sepertinya kita akan semakin maju kalau seperti ini" tambah hangeng gege,namja yang berasal dari china itu

"kalau begitu kajja.. kita makan-makan untuk merayakan ini" celoteh shindong oppa yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari yang lain lalu disusul suara tawa kami.

Kami pun mulai memulai latihan. latihan ku bersama mereka.. saudara-saudara baruku.. kami latihan vocal dan dance . walaupun lelah tapi begitu sangat menyenangkan ..

"oh iya.. sungminie"panggil sang leader ketika kami sedang bergegas pulang

"kami sudah mendengarkan suara merdumu itu Minnie.. jadi aku putuskan kau menjadi lead vocal bersama yesung dan kyuhyun"

"mwooo?ta-tapi eonni apa aku bisa"

"emmb.. tidak ada tapi-tapian sungminie" ucap heechul

"ne Minnie.. suara mu sangat bagus Minnie sangat halus.." rajuk hyukie

"ne hyukie chagi benar kita semua sudah sangat setuju Minnie"tambah donghae lagi..

"nahhh dengar sendiri kan Minnie.. tidak ada tapi-tapian arra?" ucap sang leader bulat.

"baiklah eonnie.. aku setuju" akhirnya akupun mengiyakan mereka, sebenarnya bukan hanya karna aku yang masih belum PD dengan suara ku tapi karna aku lagi-lagi harus sering berhubungan dengan kyuhyun.. akupun mencoba menatap kyuhyun dan benar saja dia sedang menatap ku tajam. ya tuhan mimpi apa sih aku semalam

"cha .. sudah sampai,ayo masuk Minnie" Yesung oppa pun mebukakan seat belt ku seperti biasa bila yesung oppa ada waktu pulang bersamaku pasti dia selalu mengantarku.

"ne, gomawo oppa, oppa tidak mau masuk"

"anio,sudah malam lain kali saja ne.. sampaikan saja salam ku pada eomma dan appa" aku pun mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu mobil baru saja aku keluar dari mobil aku melihat sesosok namja disebrang sana yang baru keluar dari mobilnya juga dia sempat menatap ku sekilas dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan..

"wae Minnie?kenapa malah bengong begitu?" ucapan yesung oppa pun membuyarkan lamunanku

"itu.." yesung oppa pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan yang ku tunjuk

"eumm?ohh kyuhyun,wae?

"oppa.. kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau aku bertetangga dengan kyuhyun?

"aku pikir kau sudah tahu Minnie, yasudah sana masuk tidurlah kau pasti lelah min"

"arra oppa,aku masuk. hati-hati ne oppa.. dan langsung tidur,arrachi?"

"arra chagi.. yasudah oppa pulang ne"

"ne… pay pay" akupun tersenyum manis pada yesung oppa dan dia kembali tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang selama ini selalu membuatku hangat ketika melihatnya..

"yesung oppa saranghae…"bisik ku ketika mobil hitamnya sudah mulai tak terlihat oleh ku

SUNGMIN PROV END

AUTHOR PROV

Mata sipit tajam nan mempesona itu masih saja memandangi kaca sepion mobilnya ,melihat pantulan yeoja imut yang beberapa bulan ini selalu hadir dipikirannya

"lee sungmin, saranghae.."bisiknya yang masih saja setia melihat kaca spionnya

Ahhhh.. sepertinya sepasang manusia ini sama-sama telah jatuh cinta, hanya saja mereka masih ragu apakah cinta mereka akan terbalasakan?apakah cinta mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?huuuftt cinta yang rumit..

"baru jam Sembilan malam, mungkin tidak apa-apa" sungmin melirik jam tangan pink nya ,ternyata dia belum mengurungkan diri untuk masuk kerumah dan segera tidur seperti titah yesungnya tadi.

"yasudahlah .. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf huftt..fighting sungmin !" teriaknya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebrang menuju rumah yang hanya berbeda dua rumah dari rumahnya itu

"ting.. tong.." sungmin pun mulai memencet bel rumah itu dengan sedikit ragu

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, terlihat yeoja separuh baya dibaliknya, tersenyum ramah kepada sungmin

"aannyeong.. ahjumma lee sungmin imnida, mianhae ahjumma aku datang malam-malam a-aku te-temanya kyuhyun" sungminpun mendudukan badannya membei hormat dan agak sedikit terbata ketika menyebut kata teman, tentu saja karna memang mereka bahkan belum berkenalan secara formal bukan?

"ahhh.. temannya kyuhyun?ne kyu ada.. ayo masuk-masuk" ajumma itupun menyuruh sungmin masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk

"tunggu sebentar ya sungmin.. aku panggilkan dulu kyuhyunnya"

Tak lama terdengar suara ajumma itu memanggil nama-nama kyuhyun

"aisshh umma, siapa si teman ku.. ak.." perkataan kyuhyunpun terpoting ketika melihat sungmin diruang tamunya

"kau..?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit kaget, sungminpun segera berdiri dan menundukan badannya"

"mau apa kau kemari?ahh.. jangan-jangan kau mau minta ku ajari hari ini juga?hei apa kau.."

"mianhae kyuhyun-ssi aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, karna aku telah melibatkan mu karna kebodohanku. jongmal mianhaeo" sungminpun segera memotong pembicaraan kyuhyun dan meminta maaf kepadanya searaya merundukan badannya berkali-kali

"kau memang bodoh, dan itu merepotkan" jawab kyuhyun datar singkat dan sangat menusuk sungmin

"pletakkk" tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sang umma

"aishh umma apa si?appo" kyuhun pun meringis kesakitan"

"kenapa kau ini kyu?siapa yang bodoh, hah? kau ini yang bodoh tau " sang umma pun medaratkan jitakan lagi kekepala sang anak

"awwww umma appo, sudah !"

"aishh mianhae ya, kyuhyun memang begini anaknya"

"akhh.. sudahlah umma ,aku mau tidur" kyuhyunpun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan umma nya dan sungmin

"yak! Anak nakal mau kemana kau kyu"

"su-sudah ajumma tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin pulang"sungminpun coba menghentikan yang ingin mengejar anaknya dan mungkin mau memberikan jitakan gratis lagi kepada anaknya itu,

"kau sudah mau pulang sungmin?ya.. sayang sekali, aishh jangan masukan hati kata-kata anak bodoh itu tadi ya, dia memang seperti itu"

"iya ahjumma. aku harus pulang.. tidak ahjumma seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadanya, tolong sampaikan maaf ku padanya ya ahjumma"

"aishh tidak perlu minta maaf kepada anak seperti itu.. yasudah kau harus sering bermain kemari ne, tidak jauh kan?"

"eum?ajumma tahu kalau aku tinggal disebrang?

"ne, tentu aku sering melihatmu jika kau ingin berangkat sekolah dan umma mu satu arisan denganku. hehe" ujar antusias

"baik ahjumma.. aku pergi dulu ne, gamsah ahjumma" sungminpun menudukan badanya sekali lagi dan pergi dari rumah itu..

"hufttt… ummanya sangat baik, tetapi anaknya begitu menyebalkan! Apa dia sangat merasa terbebankan karna kemauan guru itu.. huweeeeeeee sepertinya aku memang benar-benar merepotkannya" ujar sungmin sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

**REVIEW nya ya chingudeul ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

"aishhh kenapa si harus ada pelajaran MATEMATIKA dan OLAHRAGA , jinjja!" gerutu sungmin sembari mengikat sepatu sport pink nya itu

"yaaaak! Kau selalu menggerutu seperti itu Minnie" ucap eunhyuk yang sudah bosan mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu sedari tadi

"aishhh sudahlah , ayo cepat kita kelapangan sebelum guru itu meniup periwitnya lagi" donghae pun segera menarik tangan sungmin dan hyukie

"priiiiiiiiiiiiiit… ayo cepat bagi barisan dua kelompok .. kita akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu" perintah guru olahraga itu kepada anak-anak muridnya

Merekapu segera membagi dua kelompok dan setelah guru itu menyuruh kedua kelompok itu berhadapan dan taaaaaaaaaadddddddda.. sungmin dan kyuhyunpun sekarang sedang saling berhadapan.

"mwooo?kyuhyun.. aishhh kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berhadapan dengannya?aishh god help mehh" sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan menundukan wajahnya

NORMAL PROV END

KYUHYUN PROV

"Aishh yeoja itu lagi" bisik ku.. ahh benar-benar tidak tahan kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berada didekatku si?yahhhhhhh.. kenapa pandangan ku jadi agak buyar begini?apa karna aku belum meminum obat-obat sialan itu sejak kemarin. sudahlah persetan dengan obat itu.

"kyuhyun-ssi gwenchana?"Tanya jung songsenim ketika melewatiku

"gwenchana"aku pun menjawabnya singkat dan segera memfokuskan gerakan ku lagi,dan saat aku melihat kehadapanku aku melihat sosok yeoja itu sedang menatapku penuh khwatir..

"apa yang kau lihat!" ujar ku agak kasar namun pelan ,tapi aku yakin dia mendengarku karna jarak kita yang tidak terlalu jauh. yaa aku memang tidak suka jika orang-orang menatapku seperti itu ,tapi kenapa aku melihat ketulasan terpancar dari mata beningnya itu? Aishhh kyuhyun.. apa yang kau pikirkan?

"kyuhyun,kau benar tak apa?kita akan lari nanti kyu" Tanya donghae yang memang berdiri disebelahku dan membuyarkan lamunanku

"gwenchana hae,dan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! " hardik ku

"ne.. ne arraseo" ne donghae adalah teman ku sejak kecil dia sangat tahu jika aku tidak suka bila dikhawatirkan seperti itu.

KYUHYUN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIITT… baiklah pagi ini aku akan mengambil nilai kalian dari lari, kita akan lari keluar dari sekolah ini menuju taman kota dan kembali lagi kesini" titah sang guru dan sesaat setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas para murid-muridnya

"aishhh apa-apaan itu, mana mungkin aku sanggup itukan sangat jauh sekali" rengek sungmin

"nikmati saja Minnie, kau tidak mau berurusan dengan guru aneh itu kan?" ujar hyukie sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sungmin

"aishhh hyukkie kau memang sahabat yang jahat" hyukkie yang mendengar tuduhan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"prrrrrrrrrriiiiittt.. mulai!" lagi-lagi guru itu meniupkan priwitnya yang menandakan dimulailah penderitaan lee sungmin yang memang tidak pernah bisa lari sejak dia lahir=_='

"hoshhh.. hoshhh.. aishh hyukkie dan hae dimana, tunggu?aku paling belakang..?huwwee.." sungminpun mulai memaksakan dirinya kembali dan berusaha mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah berada jauh didepan sana

"_krashhhhh"_

"arghhhhhhhh.. appo!" sungmin tidak sengaja terpeleset saat berlari

"hikkss kesialan apa ini.. hikks ini sakit sekali"sungminpun mencoba berdiri

"akhhh .. appo! huweeee" sepertinya pergelangan kaki sungmin terkilir akibat jatuhnya tadi

"hikss umma appa ini sakid sekali.. ottokhae disini sepi sekali aku harus meminta tolong pada siapa?" sungmin pun menangis menahan sakit di kakinya,di sekitar sini memang sepi harus berjalan berkilo meter lagi baru ada jalan besar disana

"kenapa kau selalu berisik sih?" ujar sesosok namja berdiri didepan sungmin yang sedang terduduk menangis memegangi kakinya

"cho.. cho kyuhyun?" sungminpun segera menghentikan aksi tangisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu dan menatap kyuhyun bingung "ku pikir aku yang paling belakang" batinnya

"kyu bisa kah kau membantuku memanggil hyukie atau donghae atau guru itu untuk membantuku..aku tidak bisa berjalan kyu.. kaki ku terkilir"

"aishh kenapa kau selalu merepotkan ku,hah?" bentak kyuhyun

"yaaak! Yasudah jika kau tidak mau membantu..aku tidak butuh bantuan orang sepertimu" sungminpun mencoba bangun dan berjalan dengan terpincang namun baru 5 langkah ia tertatih ia pun jatuh lagi..

"hikkss appo " Sungminpun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan menangis lagi,bahkan kali ini jauh lebih keras. kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pusing

"naiklah" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjongkong membelakangi sungmin

"mwooo?"

"mau naik atau aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu"

"andweeee" sungminpun mulai memeluk punggung kyuhyun

"aishh berat sekali sih" kyuhyunpun mencoba berjalan sambil menggendong belakang sungmin dengan tertaih,heii?kalian ingat kyuhyun berlari dibelakang sungmin tadi , ya tentu saja karna kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit dan sesak tubuhnya.. dan sekarang ditambah oleh sungmin ..#prayforkyu (:p)

"DEG. .DEGG .. DEGG"

"aishhh kenapa dada ku berdetak kencang seperti ini, tapi jujur aku baru kali ini digendong oleh namja selain ayahku tapi kenapa orang ini begitu sangat kesusahan menggendongku ,apa aku terlalu berat? Batin sungmin sepanjang jalan..

"yaaak! Aku harus bertahan tidak mungkin aku jatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini" batin kyuhyun yang mulai merasakan pusing dan sesak di dadanya dan tentu saja berat dibelakangnya

"kyu kau kenapa, turunkan saja aku kyu" sungmin pun mulai khawatir karna semakin lama langkah kyu menjadi lambat

"braakkk" kyuhyunpun jatuh terduduk karna rasa pusingnya sudah tak bisa terkendali lagi

"gyyaaa.. kyu kau kenapa" sungmin pun langsung memeluk tubuh kyu tapi sungmin sedikit terlambat sebagian tubuh kyu sudah membentur aspal

"kyu.. kyu kau kenapa?" sungmin pun berusaha membangunkan kyu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"ya tuhan .. ottokhae? aku tidak membawa handphone. Ottokhae?" sungminpun langsung mencoba berdiri ketika melihat jalan raya yang tak terlalu jauh lagi dari tempat mereka sekarang"

"akkhh.. appo. ayolah kaki jangan seperti ini" sungminpun terus mencoba berjalan bahkan berlari tanpa menghiraukan sakit dikaki nya itu

"stooppp pak.. tolong teman saya pak dia disana pingsan tolong antarkan kami kerumah sakit pak .jeballlll.." ujar sungmin panik sesaat menyetop sebuah taxi

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sebuah rumah sakit dan kyuhyun segera di tangani oleh dokter

"suster boleh aku meminjam telephon"

"ne silahka nona" aku langsung mendial nomor yesung oppa

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silahkan tingglkan pesan setalah bunyi.. biiippp"

"o-oppa ini aku lee sungmin. oppa aku sedang berda di rumah sakit central seoul sekarang. kyu-kyuhyun pingsan oppa tolong segera kesini setelah kau mendengar pesanku ini oppa"

"aishh ottokhae oppa pasti sedang ada kelas dan akan pulang malam.. aku harus memberitahukan keluarga kyu.. ahhh umma" akupun segera mendial nomor umma setelah aku sadar bawha kami bertetangga

"umma,ini aku sungmin"

"…."

"aku sedang dirumah sakit central seoul umma"

"….."

"aishh bukan aku yang sakit,tapi cho kyuhyun.. umma tahu kan keluaga cho yang tinggal disebrang rumah kita .. tolong katakana pada kalau anaknya sedang disini umma"

"…."

"ne eomma.. ppali ne!"

Akupun segera menutup telephonenya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…. hanya gelap dan sakit dikaki ku…

**TBC**

**Haiiiiii…hehehe aku langsung update chap **

**Huftttttttt…..semoga kalian suka sama cerita gaje **

**Oke chingudeul..aku tunggu review nya…**

**Gomawo #bow ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

"_umma,ini aku sungmin"_

"…_."_

"_aku sedang dirumah sakit central seoul umma"_

"…_.."_

"_aishh bukan aku yang sakit,tapi cho kyuhyun.. umma tahu kan keluaga cho yang tinggal disebrang rumah kita .. tolong katakana pada kalau anaknya sedang disini umma"_

"…_."_

"_ne eomma.. ppali ne"_

_Akupun segera menutup telephonenya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi…. Hanya gelap dan sakit dikaki ku yang ku rasa_

"eunggg" aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba menetralisir cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil ku

"akkhhhhh" yaaakk.. kenapa kaki ku sakit sekali

"sungmin… minie akhirnya kau sadar.. kau membuat eomma khwatir"

"eomma?" tunggu kenapa eomma ada disni?bukannya aku sedang ada disekolah dan … ahh iya aku ingat! kyu.. ne kyuhyun bagaimana di sekarang

"eomma kyuhyun mana? apa dia sudah sadar?" aku pun segera menanyakan orang yang menolong ku tadi pada eomma ku

"tenang minie… kyuhyun tidak apa-apa dia memang sering begitu.. bagaimana dengan kau sendiri,gwenchanayo?" selak wanita yang baru ku kenal semalam sebagi eommanya kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarku

"nan gwenchana ahjumma… kyuhyun dimana?"

"dia disebelah dia sudah sadar minie-ah… tidak perlu cemas.."

"ini salahku ahjumma.. ini karna kyuhyun yang menolongku dan menggendong yeoja berat sepertiku"

"kkkkkkkkkk~~`" eomma ku dan eomma kyuhyun pun tertawa mendengar penjelasan ku

"kau lucu minie… kkkk~ kyu memang suka seperti itu minie tidak perlu merasa bersalah dia sudah sadar sekarang ,dia ada di kamar sebelah" 

"jinjja? Boleh aku menjenguknya?

"tapi apa kaki mu sudah tidak apa-apa eohhh?tanya eomma ku khwatir

"aku tidak apa-apa eomma boleh ne..jebbbaalll…." aku pun mengeluarkan jurus matrial art terbaiku yaitu 'pupy ayes'

"hhhhh~ baiklah minie… sini eomma bantu"aku pun segera turun dari tempat tidur ku keluar kamar ku dibantu oleh eomma dan eomma kyuhyun

"cha..aku bisa masuk sendiri.. gomapta ahjumma,eomma" aku membungkukan badan ku ke eomma kyuhyun dan masuk kekamar kyuhyun"

SUNGMIN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"kyu…."

"kau?" sungmin pun melangkah tertatih menuju kasur kyuhyun..

"kyu.. gwenchana?mianhae kyu ini semua salah ku" sungmin semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat muka memar kyuhyun dan tangan kanan kyuhyun yang diperban.. mungkin terbentur aspal ketika dia pingsan pikir sungmin

"ehmmm" kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan dehemannya

"kyu aku benar-benar minta maaf.. dan aku berterima kasih sekali padamu kyuhyun aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada ka…"

"yaaakkk.. kau ini berisik sekali sih !" bentak kyuhyun yang tidak suka mendengar cerocos sungmin sejak tadi

"yakkk! Cho kyuhyun tidak usah membentakku!" ujar sungmin seraya memukul tangan kanan kyuhyuh

"YAAAKK APPPO !"

"omoooo…. mianhae kyu tidak sengaja" sungmin yang panic pun segera mengelus-elus(?) tangan kyuhyun

"KYAAAA JANGAN DISENTUH" teriak kyuhyun kesakitan

"gyaaa… kyu mianha aku lupa..huwweee~ aku memang pabbo" sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri

"kau ini memang MENYUSAHKAN…!"

"mianhae.. lagi pula kenapa jadi tangan mu yang terkilir sihh?" bela sungmin karna tidak suka selalu dipanggil 'menyusahkan'oleh kyuhyun

"YAKKKK….. tangan ku terkilir karna ketika aku jatuh tangan ku ini sedang menggendong tubuh mu yang berat itu..!" teriak kyuhyun senewon

"aku tidak berat kyu… dan berhenti berteriak..!" sungmin memukul 'lagi' tangan kanan kyu dan 'lagi' kedua makhluk itu bertengkar tidak ada habisnya-_-

"kkkkkkkkk~ mereka itu lucu sekali sihh" kikik eomma sungmin yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sedari tadi dari balik pintu

"ne… kkkkkkk~ ada-ada saja anak-anak itu kau tahu..aku baru kali ini melihat kyu akrab(?) dengan orang lain..aku seperti melihat kyu-ku yang lain ketika bersama anak mu "

"jinjja?kkkk~ ne aku juga senang melihat anakku bersama anak mu " mereka pun tersenyum pernuh arti dan entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"piipp… piiippp.. piiipp" terdengar suara siaran tv yang sedang diganti-ganti oleh seseorang yang sedang memencet-mencet remot bosan..

"yakkkk.. lee sungmin! memamangnya dikamarmu tidak ada tv eohh? Pergirah !" (maklumlah rumah sakit dikamar vip. .jadi ada tvnya)

"shireo .. aku bosan dikamar ku, eomma mu dan eomma ku harus pulang. jadi ku pikir kau akan bosan apalagi dengan tangan mu yang diperban seperti itu.. huuuhh~kenapa dokter harus menyuruh kita menginap disini sih?" sungmin pun tidak mengindahkan perkataan kyu malah tetap asyik dengan remotnya

"aku lebih baik mati bosan daripada bersamamu dan mulut mu yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu"

"jangan bicara seperti itu cho, kau belum memakan makanan mu eohh? Tanya sungmin yang melihat piring kyu masih penuh makanan

"aishhh aku lupa! Tangan kanan mu kan diperban,aku memang pabbo" sungmin pun mengambil nampan itu dan meletakan dipangkuannya dan mendekati kyuhyun

"kyu karna aku yang membuat mu terluka seperti itu aku akan bertanggung jawab aku akan menyuapimu. aaaa~"

"aishhh aku bisa sendiri" kyu menepis tangan sungmin dan mengambil sendok itu dengan tangan kirinya

"yakkk.. kyu itu tidak sopan" sungmin pun merebut kembali sendok dari tangan kiri kyuhyun

"aku akan menyuapimu.. kau harus makan dan minum obat agar cepat sembuh"

"cihhhh… berhenti berkata seperti itu lee" ucap kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan kata-kata terakhir sungmin tadi

"berhenti bicara dan makan cho atauuuu…"sungmin pun mengancang-ancangkan tangannya ketangan kyuhyun yang diperban itu

"coba saja kalau berani" tantang namja itu dengan smirk evilnya

"PLLLAKKK"

"YAAAAA LEEEE SUNGMINNN KAUUU GILLLAA EOHH?"

"JLEPPPP " Sungmin pun segera memasukan sendok penuh makanan kemulut terbuka kyuhyun

"mhpppp,glukk….KAU BERANINYA…"

JLEBBBB

"Mhhhppptt…SUNG.."

"jleppp" sungmin pun terus memasukan makanan ke mulut kyuhyun yang terbuka karna berteriak

"hpppt…uhuk..uhukkk…

"yak cho jangan banyak bicara jika sedang makan ini minum" sungmin pun segera menyodorkan minum kepada kyuhyun yang sedang tersedak itu

"aissss sudah-sudah aku tidak mau makan lagi" cegah kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin ingin menyuapinya secara paksa itu lagi

"baiklah.. tapi kau harus minum obatnya ne iniii..aaaa~"

"aku bisa sendiri lee sungmin…!" geram kyuhyun yang mencoba mengambil obatnya dari tangan sungmin ..

"aniyyyaa turuti kataku atau…." Tangan sungmin sudah bersiap-siap menepuk tangan kyuhyun

"yaaaaa…!aishhh… baiklah…! " kyuhyun pun menyerah dan sungmin segera menyuapi kyuhyun dengan obatnya

"kalau kau menurut kan gampang kyu kau..memang anak pintar" ucap sungmin dengan senyum lebar nan polos+imut itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun seperti anak kecil

"yak.. berhentilah dan pergi dari sini !" kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya dari serangan maut sungmin itu entah terpesona karnanya atau malu karna seorang cho kyuhyun patuh atas perintah seorang yeoja yang kelewat imut ini.. heyyyy bayangkan selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kyuhyun seperti tadi bahkan eommanya sendiri..

"kyu…."lirih seorang namja bermata sipit dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan.. bahagia,sedih,sakit entahlah…?diapun menutup kembali pintu yang sedari tadi ia intip dan termenung diatas bangku tunggu..

"sungie kenapa tidak masuk?" sapa seorang yeoja berlesung pipit membuyarkan lamunannya..

"eeteuk..?emm. .aku menunggu kalian. hehe" ternyata dibelakan orang yang disebut yesung a.k.a leeteuk ada semua teman-temannya yang ingin menjenguk KyuMin

"yasudah ,kajja kita masuk" seru heechul tak sabaran

"annyeong…. Kyu.. Min.." sapa ,mereka bersamaan…

"kyyaaaaa kalian … kajja ,masuk..! seru sungmin yang masih setia duduk di samping kyuhyun

"mianhae kita baru datang kami tadi harus latihan…" ujar hangeng gege

"aishhh sudahlah… aku sudah senang kalian mau datang"

"kita pasti datang.. ottokhae?kalian baik-bai saja ?tanya leeteuk sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut sungmin dan kyuhyun khawatir

"nan gwenchana eonni" jawab sungmin

"…" kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menampilkan kembali wajah dinginnya itu..

'yaaakk apa-apaan dia…s emua orang mengkwatirkannya dia malah seperti itu. demi tuhan aku lebih suka melihat dia berteriak-teriak daripada dia berwajah seperti itu"' batin sungmin sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun tak suka

"minie mianhae…~ jongmal mianhaeyo…." ujar eunhyuk seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu

"yakkkk lepaskan aku .. aku membencimu hyukie dan kau juga donghae! kalian meninggalkan ku begitu saja tadi"

"aishhhhh aku tidak mau melepaskan mu jika kau tidak memaafkan kami" dongahae pun ikut merajuk dan memeluk sungmin…

"andwweeeee..!lepasssss.. kalian bukan temanku lagi" ujar sungmin pura-pura marah dan merucutkan bibir lucunya itu

"huweeeee… minniiiiie~" HaeHyuk pun mewek sejadi-jadinya…

Orang-orangpun ikut tertawa melihat aksi konyol tiga 'LEE' ini dan tidak luput kyuhyunpun ikut tersenyum melihat aksi mereka itu.. tapi tidak untuk namja bersuara merdu yang sedari tadi menyelidik aneh kepada sepupunya itu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AT CLASS_

"baiklah .. ibu akhiri sampai disini. jangan lupa besok ulangan dan 'lee sungmin' ibu harap kau mengalami penaikan atau kau harus mulai waspada bisa naik kelas atau tidak.. arachi?" ujar kim songsenim setengah menurunkan kaca matanya dan memandang sungmin dan kyuhyun tajam dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

"aisshh guru itu.. apa dia tidak bisa melihat aku baru saja masuk sekolah.. tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu pasti aku sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran hyukii.. otthokhae?" gerutu sungmin

"yaaa… kan kim songsenim sudah bilang minie belajarlah dengan kyuhyun" ujar hyuki sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud tersebut dan ternyata orang itu sedang melihat kearah mereka juga dan… taraaa mata Kyu dan Min pun bertemu.. 1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik. .4 detik 5 detik kyuhyun pun memilih memutuskan kontak mata mereka denang muka yang sedikit memerah(?)

"ishhh aneh..! hyukie~..aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi. dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini merepotkan" ujar sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"kkkkk~ minie ya… ku rasa dia bena .kau memang merepotkannya kan belakang ini" celoteh hyuki yang mendapatkan cubitan dari sungmin

"yakkk.. hyukie kenapa kau jadi membelanya?hikkss.. aku saja yang sial selalu harus berurusan dengannya"

"sudahlah minie.. mau apa lagi kau ,huh?jika guru itu sudah memerintah lagi pula aku rasa kau sudah mulai akrab dengannya kyu itu tidak jahat min.. dia hanya sedikit tertutup, begitulah menurut hae"

"ne aku tahu dia tidak jahat tapi … ahhh entalahkah aku bingung , aku hanya tidak mau merepotkannya lagi" sungmin mengacak poninya frustasi

"TINGTONGTINGTONG"

Bel tanda pulang pulang pun berbunyi

"sudahlah kau harus mencobanya ne… fighting !" ujar hyuki menyemangati dan orang yang disemangati hanya bisa tertunduk lemas

"chaa~ Min aku duluan ne.. kau pulang dengan yesung oppa kan?"

"eumm… hati-hati ne" balas sungmin malas

"ne Minnie.. kyu pay pay.." pamit hyukie dan hae dan segera meninggalkan kelas bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya..

"ishh mereka itu..ehh kyu?" sungmin pun segera memutar pandangan nya kemeja kyuhyun

"kyu.. kau, aishhh sini biar aku bantu.. teman macam apa donghae itu?kenapa tidak membantu mu membersekan buku-bukumu" sungmin pun mulai membantu kyuhyun memberskan buku-bukunya dan 'lagi' mendapatkan penolakan dari kyuhyun

"ckk… karna aku tidak perlu bantuan pergilah!" kyuhyun pun berusaha memasukan buku-bukunya dengan tangan kirinya dan tentunya sangat kesulitan melakukannya.. sungmin hganya memutar bola matanya jengah. ya tangan kyuhyun masih diperban sedangkan wanita perkasa nan lucu kita ini kakinya sudah sembuh seratus persen.

"yaaa… cho ! semua manusia itu perlu bantuan dari orang lain tak terkecuali kau ! jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" ujar sungmin geram sambil menunjuk-nunjukan telunjuknya tepat dihidung kyuhyun

"jadi kau diam ! dan biarkan aku membantumu, memasukan buku mu tidak akan membuatku mati cho" bentak sungmin dan objek yang dibentak hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi yeoja imut dihadapannya.. whattt cho kyuhyun pasrah(?)

"ahhhh~ kalian masih disini rupanya" terlihat namja tampan bermata sipit itu memasuki ruangan yang kini hanya ada Kyu dan Min didalamnya

"kyu. kau pulang bareng kami, ne..kau kan belum bisa naik mobil sendiri"

"shireo..! aku bisa naik taxi" jawab kyuhyun datar

"aku sudah berjanji pada eomma mu kyu.. sudahlah jangan membantahku terus kyu"

"aku bisa sendiri hyung,aku tidak butuh bantu… KYAAAA APPO!"

"kyuhyun! Baru saja aku menjelaskan mu tentang itu.. kau ini tuli atau bodoh tidak bisa mengerti kata-kataku tadi ,hah?" bentak sungmin karna merasa ceramah mengenai tolong-menolong diabaikan kyuhyun

"aishhhh.. ne.. ne.. aku ikut kalian dan singkirkan kakimu itu dari kakiku lee sungmin.. apa kau sudah gila menginjak kaki orang sembarangan eohh?

"kkkkkkk~ kyuhyunie memang anak pintar.." ujar sungmin tanpa dosa sambil menepuk-nepuk dan mengacak rambut kyuhyun dengan lembut dan namja yang mendapatkan free puk-puk dari sungmin itu pun hanya bisa tertundung menikmati sentuhan sungmin dikepalanya. ehh menikmati?

"kajja… kyu, oppa kita pulang"ajak sungmin sambil menggandeng kyuhyun dan yesung disis kanan dan kirinya

Di dalam mobil…

"minie chagi… kenapa kau diam saja tumben sekali?kau juga Nampak gelisah.. wae eumm?" yesung pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai-belai manja surai sungmin

"gwenchana oppa" sungminpun memberikan senyuman imutnya yang mampu membuat hati orang yang melihatnya cetar membaha (kkkkkkk xp)

"aishhhh.. kau itu jelek sekali jika cemberut seperti ddangko saja.. kkkkk~"

"yakkkk..oppa kau menyamaiku dengan kura-kuramu?menyebalkan sekali.." sungmin pun memukul lengan yesung manja

"kkkkkkk~ kalau begitu tersenyumlah.. chgaiiii~~~" rujuk yesung manja dan itu mebuahkan hasil .. sungmin pun kembali memperlihatkan senyum termanis yang pernah ada di dunia ini

'cantik.. manis.. kau begitu indah lee sungmin' batin yesung..

NORMAL PROV END

KYUHYUN PROV

'cihh apa-apan sandiwara konyol didepan ku ini' batin ku.. yaishhh kenapa aku merasa muak melihat mereka begitu?asanya begitu aneh didalam sini.. akupun menyentuh dadaku kenapa begitu sesak sekali…?akupun mencoba memfokuskan mataku ke psp yang sedari ku genggam ini namun kata 'game over' yang selalu tercetak dilayarnya dan itu semakin membuat ku frustasi…. arghhhhh.. kau kenapa cho?

"minie memangnnya ada apa,kau tidak mau bercerita padaku?" ku lihat yesung hyung masih setia dengan tangan nya diatas kepala sungmin.. awas saja kalau kami sampai kecelakaan disini !

"eumm.. itu oppa , besok ada ulangan matematika.. hhhhah~ aku harus mendapatkan nilai yang baik tapi kau tahu sendiri aku paling benci dengan pelajaran itu. hhhahh~" ku lihat sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi sangat lucu.. kkkkk~,eh?  
"hmmm.. bukannya kau disuruh kakak ku untuk belajar bersama dengan kyuhyun?" yesung hyung pun terlihat meliriku sekilas

"eumm i-itu… kyu~~" sungminpun memutar badannya kehadapan ku yang duduk di bangku penumpang dan apa itu? Mata bulat indahnya seperti berbinar-binar .. bibir M nya mengerucut lucu

"kyu jeballl~ bantu aku belajar ne.. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pelajaran dan guru itu lagi. jeballll kyu~~~"

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya menohon kepadaku.. aishhhh pasti akan sangat menyebalkan mengajari wanita cerewet ini jangankan untuk mengajari orang lain untuk belajar saja aku sangat malas melakukanya.. tapi entah mengapa aku selalu saja ingin mengalah jika melihat mata nya itu mungkin kah dia penghipnotis(?)

"yakkk kyu kau ini pelit sekali.. ayolah kyu ajari aku ne aku tidak punya cara lain lagi" ujarnya pun membuat ku tersadar dan menghindari matanya

"kyu.. bantulah sungmin. dia kan teman sekelas mu" yesung hyung pun ikut memaksa ku

"ne… ne.. aku akan memmbantumu sungmin.. tapi ingat kau jangan berisik dan menggangu ku terus setelah ini.."

GREEPPP

"gyaaaaa…!kyu kau baik sekali.. gomawo" Apa ini..? kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluku seperti ini.. "DEG.. DEG.. DEGG" yakkk kenapa jantung ku jadi begini..?apa aku sudah mulai memiliki penyakit jantung?

"sudah.. sudah.. ayo min turun .. kita sudah sampai" ujar yesung hyung

"ahhh~ mianhae kyuhyun.. aku hanya terlalu senang tadi. hehehe.." dia tersenyum sangat manis sekali dan itu tepat dihadapan ku dan membuat jantung bodoh ini berdetak lebih cepat lagi aku pun segera membuang tatapan ku dari pandangannya.

"kajja kyu .. aku segera kerumah mu saja ne kita tidak punya banyak waktu.. gomawo yesung oppa kau hati-hati ne" dia pun segera menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku paksa keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah ku dan 'lagi' aku hanya bisa menurut.. entahlah mengapa..

Aku pun menengok kebelakan sekilas untuk melihat hyungku.. dia hanya tersenyum melihat kami tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit aneh dengan senyumnya itu.. akhhh entalah..

**TBC**

**Chap 4 here ! *teriak pake toa***

**Adakah yang menuggu? Tidak ada? Huhuhu*punduk ke kandang bebek eh kura eh kucing* #slap =,=**

**Oia buat penjelasan untuk next chap juga disini Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu satu kelas dan Leeteuk,Yesung,Heechul,Siwon,Hangeng,Kangin dan Shindong satu kelas dikelas 3.. dan karena mereka satu kelas . anggap saja umur mereka sama ne ^^**

**Untuk yang nanya sad or happy end.. eummm gimana ya?mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? #plak **

**Kkkkkk~ ditunggu aja ne.. n tetep setia baca n review ^^**

**Keep reding n review dears ^^ #bow**


End file.
